Showdown of Mount Everest
The Showdown of Mount Everest was a battle between Julien XIII & Pinky Background Death of Julien XII Clemson of Africa, the prince & heir to the throne at the time, ordered the immediate execution of Lord Julien XII & his heir, Julien XIII. He hired Clyde, Pinky, Inky & Blinky. One night, Clyde snuck up to the Royal Lodge to carry out what he was ordered to do by murdering the youngest first, but Royal Security discovered this & Julien XII confronted Clyde. Clyde ordered Julien to step aside & he'd do the lord the favor of leaving the mountain with half of his pay by Clemson. Julien refused to let Clyde murder his son as he would lose his only child & heir & brawled Clyde. Clyde was weakened before dawn, but managed to burn & kill Julien XII, who lost. Just before Clyde could finish what he was originally planned, Royal Security & Colonel Cornelius Winston arrive at the scene & Clyde fled the scene so he wouldn't be arrested. Julien XIII learned of this & sought revenge to find, capture & murder Clyde. When Clyde returned to Africa to report the death of the lord of Madagascar, Clemson refused to give him his pay, not even half of his bonus because he'd eliminated one & Clemson told Clyde that he would only earn the bonus if he defeated Julien or if Pinky, Inky or Blinky defeated Julien as all four would get their bonuses as long as they put their efforts into the murders. Showdown of Black Wood Julien XIII made a goal to hunt down not only Clyde, but his own allys & those in league that planned of his execution as well, therefore, not only was he targetting Clyde, he was targetting Pinky, Inky & Blinky. Julien discovered the locations of both Blinky & Inky & defeated Blinky. In the Black Forest, Inky & Julien attacked each other, Julien destroyed Inky's Blade-o-matic, which was a wooden contraption he slapped together in hastiness & clumsiness, with ease, but Inky survived the burning wreck & Blinky found him & they headed for Pinky's location to find him. Battle Julien found Pinky at the summit of Mount Everest, which she had put more time into her work on building a Snow-o-matic, a metallic version of Inky's Blade-o-matic, but instead of saw blades, it shot snow & spewed subzero fires that were the temperature of dry ice. Pinky admitted her love for Julien as she said "Clemson was right, you never wanted me.". Julien refused her offer & attacked her. After her Snow-o-matic was destroyed, Pinky decided to turn Julien into a trophy by giving him the freeze kiss, which would freeze him into a statue, able to live, but paralyzed. However, Pinky pounced on Julien & kissed him, but it turned out Julien had learned of the Glauxian martial art of shadowing mist & grounding as Julien grounded Pinky, causing her to stand stunned. Julien then set off down the mountain. Shortly after, Blinky & Inky arrived & freed Pinky from her magical bindings & headed to Mount Kilimanjaro to warn Clyde & fight Julien together.